In the constant bid to produce slimmer and lighter electronic devices with higher computing power such as mobile phones and laptops, more electronic components have to be crammed into the ever smaller space within the chassis of the devices. In response to the attempt to make more space for essential electronic components and reduce the overall weight of the final product, other less critical elements such as screw, pin and the like used for assembling the devices are progressively fabricated in a much smaller or miniaturized form factors such that the task to assemble these elements manually has become more difficult and time-consuming. To attain greater output and effective manufacturing process, automated systems or machines have been developed and employed in the assembly line of these electronic devices to expedite the production. The automated assembling system will generally place electronic components on top of a chassis succeeded by the action to fix or attach the components using one or more miniaturized pins. To ensure correct placement of the components, these assembling systems preferably possess one or more module equipped to examine and offset deviations presented in the components before placing the components. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,662 offers an automated placement apparatus having an alignment module designed for obtaining a first image of the component held by the placement head and a second image with respect to the placement site, the alignment module includes an image processor to analyze the first and second images to generate a control signal representative of a relative position error and an actuator receives the control signal to move the placement head and the placement site to correct the position error. Another similar system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,265,186 in which the images acquired are superimposed for determining the relative deviation of the components and the placement site. Still, the like system using superimposed images to compute the position deviation is disclosed in European patent publication no. 2989871. However, there are other major challenges with respect to the use of the automated assembling systems. Particularly, insertion of the fastening pin into the apertures or holes prepared on the components or chassis can be extremely difficult that a deviation in micro scale will be sufficient to result in damaged product. Furthermore, incomplete or partial insertion of these fastening pins may undesirably expose part of the pin on a surface causing the manufactured product deemed defective. Still, none of the aforesaid references are able to address potential issues arisen in association to the faulty inserted pin. Therefore, any effort to improve automated assembling machine at such aspect will be greatly desired.